The Angel and the Hero
by Aphonic
Summary: Then a darkness surrounded her a swallowed her into its hands.


Mimi,  
How have you been? This is Tai and we recieved a message from Agumon saying that an evil has returned. We need all of the help we can get. We don't know if the Digimon are all right. Not everyone can come. See you later.  
  
-Tai  
  
Mimi read the letter to her friend one more time and turned to the light brown hair girl. "What do you think? Want to come?" Mimi asked. "Sure! I mean whats a little adventure in an unknown world where evil is trying to kill everyone compared to New York life!" she said and gave a peace sign to Mimi. "Thanks, Janelle. We owe you one." Mimi began typing a letter back to Tai and the others.  
  
Tai,  
We are ready. We will meet you right now. My American friend is coming with me. Have a nice time in the Digital World!  
  
XOXO,  
Mimi  
  
~  
Tai recieved the e-mail and turned to the other Digidestined. Matt, Kiri, TK, Kari, Izzy, and Davis stood behind Tai. "She is coming right now and bringing her friend!" Tai said, a smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes.  
"You didn't tell her that all of the Digimon died, did you?" Matt asked, looking at the young boy. Tai shook his head and answered, "No. I couldn't."   
"It's okay, Tai. All of us are still trying to get it." Kari said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We should have called her first before we tried to finish the monster by ourselves. We wouldn't have lost everyone!" Tai yelled, clenching his fist together.  
"Sora, Joe, Cody, and Yolei all died for a good reason. They helped us in some way and now we must honor their memory and finish Evil off!" Kiri, Matt's girlfriend, said.  
"Anyway, Mimi and her friend are probably already in the Digital World so here we go!" Davis yelled and put his D-3 in front of the computer as the dim light grew brighter.  
~  
Mimi stood with her pink hair in pigtails and a pink spaghetti top and blue jeans. Janelle stood, a couple inches taller than her friend, next to her and wore a grey shirt with a crystal star near the neckline and blue jeans. She had her light brown hair down and her blue eyes shimmered in the darkness of the Digital World.  
The holder of Sincerity and the keeper of Life watched as a light evaporated showing Tai, Matt, Kiri, TK, Davis, Kari, and Izzy. "Hi, everyone! This is my friend, Janelle! She has the crest of light that she recieved only a week ago. Strange, huh?" Mimi smiled at the others and pointed to the crest around Janelle's pale and small neck.   
"Wait... Was that August third?" Tai asked, his face wore a puzzled look. "Yeah! How did you know?" Mimi asked. "That was when Sora and the others got killed. A piece of each of their crests created a new one." Tai answered, his voice sad and low.  
"Wait, Tai. It created two! Mine... Which is eternity.." Kiri said, holding up her crest. "Who died, Tai? You never told me that!" Mimi yelled, her voice angry. "Joe, Sora, Cody, and Yolei. We were in a battle with Evil. And he killed them." A small tear dropped from Tai's eye.  
"Freaky." Janelle said quietly, her voice soft.   
~  
"Come on, Janelle! Catch the ball or stop playing!" A small boy, about the age of five, yelled to Janelle, who was the same age. "You aren't throwing it to me!" the small Janelle whined and threw down her fists. "Stop being a meanie, Joey!"   
"That's right! I'm evil!" Joey called back and threw the ball to her.  
~  
"What do you say, Janelle?" Davis asked. "What?" Janelle asked, snapping back to the present. "We decided to split into three groups. Davis, TK, and Kari. Tai, Mimi, and you. And Matt, Izzy, and I." Kiri explained. "Great!" Janelle said, acting happy.  
~  
"Janelle! How many times did I tell you not to go to the park by yourself?!" an older lady looked down at a small Janelle. "But... Joey was there!" Janelle retorted and swung around, her long light brown hair falling around her shoulders.   
"I don't care about that little monster. He is evil, Janelle! Stay away from him." the older lady scolded.   
~  
Tai, Mimi, and Janelle walked in the group through the dense forest. "What does Evil look like, Tai?" Janelle questioned, thinking about Joey. "He has spiky blonde hair and green eyes. He wears this really strange outfit. Why?"  
"Just thinking." Janelle answered. Tai leaned over to Mimi and whispered, "What's up with your friend?"  
"She is usually very hyper. Must be the new stuff and all." Mimi whispered back and patted Tai's shoulder. "She is all right. Stop worrying. I know she reminds me of Sora, too." She smiled and color showed on Tai's cheeks.   
"You like her, don't you?" Mimi asked, her voice hushed. "Yeah," Tai blushed and whispered, "She just seems so fragile and sweet. It's like she is smaller Sora."   
"I know what you mean, Tai. But once she gets back to normal, you will meet her temper. It's like putting Sora, Matt, and you together. Never thinks like you. Quiet, shy, and the loner like Matt but fragile and sweet like Sora." Mimi laughed.   
Tai laughed with his friend and looked over at Janelle, who seemed to be in her own little world. "It's getting dark. We should camp." Tai suggested, pointing at the dim sky. "Good idea, Tai. What about it, Janelle?" Mimi looked over to her friend.  
"Great. I could use some sleep." Janelle smiled and stretched a little to emphasize what she meant. "Yeah, me too!" Tai laughed and yawned. The three walked into a nearby cave and made camp for the night.  
~  
Janelle stood in a valley. Nothing in sight for miles. The grass was green and soft and the sky was a bright blue. She could see Tai standing beside her. A black figure came toward Janelle and Tai. The green eyes shone bright of evil. It swooped down and Tai was gone.  
~  
Janelle woke up with a start and looked over at Tai. He still slept peacefully. She slipped on her red short silk tank dress and some black sandles and black gloves. She put her light brown hair into a ponytail and walked outside.  
~  
Janelle sat on the ground, her arms around her knees which were pulled up to her chest. "I see you have returned to me, my Janelle." a voice came from behind Janelle and she turned her head around to look.   
"Joey. Or should I say Evil? Nice name you made for yourself. I knew it was you." Janelle said coldly and stood. Joey walked over to Janelle and gripped his hand around her small wrist, "You are coming with me! I could use another slave."  
Janelle tried to pull her wrist back, "I would never be your slave, Joey!" Joey brought his mouth near her ear and breathed softly, "You will not be able to resist."  
~  
A small Joey held up his hand which held a chocolate bar. "You couldn't resist taking that, could you, Joey?" A small Janelle asked, hands on hips. Joey shook his head and took a bite, "Want a bite? You will not be able to resist." Joey smiled.  
~  
Tai woke up and stretched his arms. "What is it, Mimi?" he asked, sleepily. "Janelle is missing!" Mimi said and pointed over to her empty bed. "Some of her clothes were gone, too!"  
"We got to find her. Call Matt and Kiri. They should be close by." Tai said, handing Mimi the small cellphone and quickly putting on his clothes. Mimi grabbed the phone and pushed one of the buttons.  
~  
"Little queen! Little queen!" an older lady ran up to a small Janelle. The lady's hair was white as snow and her skin was just as pale. "Yes?" Janelle asked and stopped playing with a small Joey.  
"Little queen, the Star Queen has died!" the lady said frantically. "What?" Janelle said, she looked the age of two but acted much older. "We must send you two to Earth. Good bye, Little queen. Young prince."  
~  
Janelle had her hands cuffed above her head and her feet to the wall just a couple inches from the ground. "Joey!?" Janelle yelled. The boy stepped forward with a needle in his hand. "Welcome, my slave." he said, simply.  
"I am not your slave!" Janelle yelled. Joey stepped in front of Janelle and grabbed her left arm while slowly stabbing the needle into her right arm. Janelle whined in pain and slowly closed her eyes as her head drooped.  
~  
Tai, Mimi, Matt and Kiri walked through the forest. The sun was just rising and the air was cold. "We got to find her!" Tai said, his voice stern. "Find who?" Janelle leaned against a tree, a smile on her lips. She turned her head, her blue eyes were grey and dark.  
"Janelle! Where have you been?" Tai asked, his voice filled with happiness. "With your so called enemy, Evil." Janelle smiled.  
"She isn't herself, Tai! Watch out!" Matt yelled to his friend. "Matty-boy... Be quiet!" Janelle threw her palm to the side of her, pointing at Matt and he flew backward, slamming into a tree. Kiri ran over to Matt and kneeled down beside him.  
"Two down. Two to go." Janelle smiled again and turned to Mimi and Tai. A light appeared in front of the two and a short old man appeared. "Gennai!" Janelle hissed and threw her hand up. A cloud of smoke travels up her body and she disappeared.  
~  
Janelle wore a white dress that flowed around her body and touched the ground, gently and quietly. Tiny white shoes barely showed and her pale skin looked only a bit lighter than the dress. Her light blue eyes were sad as she looked down to the fallen Tai.  
Angel wings flowed from her back and a small tear fell from her eye. Then a darkness sorrounded her a swallowed her into its hands.  
~  
Gennai stood in front of the group of four and turned to Tai. "Tai Kamiya. Do you love that girl?" Gennai asked, calmly. "What?" Tai asked, disbelieving what he had heard. "Do you love Janelle?" Gennai asked again.  
The three looked at Tai as he answered, "Yes."  
"Then kill her."  
"What!?" Mimi yelled.   
"You must kill her or both worlds will plummet into darkness. She is not who she seems to be. She was called little queen because her real mother was the queen of the world of stars. Her mother and her court watched over the light and darkness. Being protectors of light, they were attacked by the darkness. The star queen died and the little girl and her friend, who turned out to be the darkness, were sent to earth." Gennai explained.  
"She is a queen? And her friend is Evil?" Kiri asked, not understanding one bit. "Joey or known as Evil is her friend and he has taken over her entire body and mind," Gennai frowned, "He now controls Anjel."   
"Back up... Anjel is Janelle?" Matt asked. Gennai nodded, "Anjel had the power of light and dark, able to become an angel and having incredible powers."   
"But Janelle is human." Mimi stated. "That's why we thought Anjel would never surface. And we wished her power of darkness would never control over the power of light in her but somehow it did." Gennai told the group.  
"How can I kill her?" Tai asked, his voice soft and eyes sad. "A jewel.. Black. Smash that and she shall die. Returning to her home in the stars." Tai nodded and Gennai disappeared.  
~  
The darkness flowed around Janelle, her dress turning black and everything looking dark in some way. She reached down to touch Tai but he suddenly evaporated. "Tai!" Janelle screamed and looked around the darkness. "Anjel." a voice said.  
~  
Janelle leaned against the tree, her head bowed and tears flowed out of her eyes. "What is wrong with me?" she cried. She heard footsteps. A group of footsteps and looked up. She could see Tai and the others coming closer.  
"Anjel!" A voice she recongnized to be Matt said. "Go on, Tai." Mimi said, in a comforting voice that struck Janelle. Janelle blinked and her grey colored eyes returned. "Welcome. I guess Gennai told you about me." Tai nodded, "He did, Anjel."  
Janelle pointed her fingers toward Mimi and Matt. "Good bye, Digidestined!" A light shot out and threw the two against a rock and a tree. Kiri gasped and looked to Janelle. "You want to be next. Go ahead! " Kiri took a step forward but Janelle put her hands together and shot a blast of dark light at her, sending her next to Matt. Her black angel wings shot from her back and Tai came toward him.   
"Anjel. You killed my friends and now you will pay!" Tai ran toward her. Janelle blinked and her light blue eyes returned, "Tai?" The boy stopped in his tracks. Her wings changed to white. "Nice trick, Anjel." Tai said and grabs the white jewel around her neck.  
"Good-bye, Tai. I will always love you." Janelle smiled, a small tear rolled down her cheek as Tai threw the jewel onto the ground, the blackness disappearing, taking Janelle and Anjel with it to the stars. "I loved you, too." Tai felt a tear on his cheek.  
~  
Stars glittered around them as they embraced each other in a kiss. The angel and the hero. The light shimmers around the two. The dream seems to last forever.   



End file.
